The Deadly Elements
by Snow Kitsune
Summary: In Makai there are different kingdoms, the main ones are Ice, Fire, Lighthing, Earth, and Wind. What if the Princess' of Ice and Fire Kingdom could beome one demon that could destory all of Makai? RR and leave a character to be in the story.
1. Prologue

****

The Deadly Elements

Prologue

Ieih, The Abandoned Kitusne Kit

By: Snow Kitsune

August 31, 2003

Wind lightly blew through the forest of Makai as a mother and father Kitsune were murdered by a demon hunter. Sitting in a clearing is a small kit. His name is Ieih; he has short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He has a pair of dark brown fox ears and three light brown foxtails behind him. Lying next to him is his mother and father covered in their own blood and standing over their bodies is a dragon demon with two katanas. Ieih looked at his father and then over at his mother and started to cry. He reached over and took a piece of his father's clothes and folded it into a headband and placed it around his forehead. 

"Dumb kid, I'll just leave you since your not even going to be a threat even if you do grow up." The demon hunter said and smirked at Ieih as he sheathed his katanas and turned and walked back into the forest leaving Ieih alone with his parent's lifeless bodies. 

"Hey Kuronue over here!" A man's voice yelled from behind some bushes. A man with waist length silver hair and bright amber eyes walked out from behind the bushes and looked down at the two dead kitsunes and then over at Ieih who was crying. The man's name is Youko Kurama; he has a pair of silver fox ears and a silver foxtail behind him.

"What is it Youko?" The man known as Kuronue asked as he walked out of the bushes where Youko had before. Kuronue has long blackish blue hair that is tied back into a high ponytail and dark almost blackish eyes. He also has a pair of black dragon looking wings behind him.

"Look," Youko said and nodded over at the two dead kitsunes.

"Oh so that's where the blood we smelt came from," Kuronue said and then his attention fell on Ieih backing away from Youko and himself slowly. "I wonder if this was their kit?" He asked as he looked over at Ieih.

"Yea it probably was," Youko said and turned and started to walk back into the forest.

"Wait Youko," Kuronue said and looked at Youko. "We can't just leave the kid here he'll be killed by other demons in no time." Kuronue said and looked back over at Ieih. 

"Well what do you propose we do with him?" Youko asked in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms and looked down at Ieih. "What's your name kid?" 

"Ieih...Ieih...." Ieih stuttered as he looked between Youko and Kuronue. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Look what you did Youko you made him think we're going to kill him?" Kuronue said and walked over to Ieih and kneeled down in front of him. "Don't worry Ieih we're not going to hurt you, do you know of any friends of your parents that could take you and keep you?" Kuronue asked and looked at Ieih waiting for an answer.

"No..." Ieih said in a shy tone as she looked down at the ground.

Kuronue looked back at Youko and kind of smirked. "Hey Youko I just had a good idea," Kuronue said and Youko looked at him like he was a little crazy.

"What kind of idea?" Youko asked not really knowing if he wanted to know.

"Why don't we take the kid with us and teach him how to fight and he can team up with us once he grows up, after all you are a kitsune and so is he so you could be like a father figure to him." Kuronue said and smirked when Youko's mouth dropped open.

"Are you crazy! I'm not going to be that kid's father figure..what would that make you his mother figure?" Youko asked and smirked at Kuronue when he gave him a death glare.

"you're impossible to have an intelligent conversation with." Kuronue said to himself as he turned back around to face Ieih. "Do you think you would like to come with us and learn how to fight?" He asked Ieih.

"Uh...sure, I have no one else who I can stay with." Ieih said and looked at Kuronue with a sad expression on his face.

"Well ok then, by the way how old are you?" Kuronue asked and looked down at Ieih as he stood up.

"Uh..." Ieih said and counted on his fingers. "I'm around 5." He said and looked up at Kuronue.

"Alright then let's get going we don't need to stick around here because demons must already smell the blood and the will be here soon, we can make camp somewhere in the Ice Kingdom." Kuronue said and picked Ieih up and all three left the two dead kitsune laying on the ground and disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Author's Note: Ok I know this isn't that long but it just kind of gives you an idea of the story. The next chapter will start 11 years in the future so you know when I post it. Well please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story and if you want to add a character of your own in this story here is what I need, and please send the information about your character to my email and not in a review because I really don't want this deleted....

Name:

Age:

Race:

Hair:

Eyes:

Gender:

Are they a Prince/Princess?:

What Element Kingdom Are They From: (Ice and Fire are already taken unless you want to be someone's sister or brother)

Love/Crush?: (Can be any of the characters even the original characters I put in)

Here are the characters that will be in the first chapter.

Name: Yukiko

Age: 17

Race: Snow Kitsune

Hair: Snow White

Eyes: Moon Silver

Gender: Female

Are They A Prince/Princess?: Yes

What Element Kingdom Are They From: Ice

Love/Crush?: Ieih and Youko

Name: Mitzu

Age: 16

Race: Fire/Dragon Demon

Hair: Firey Red

Eyes: Crystal Blue

Gender: Female

Are They A Prince/Princess?: Yes

What Element Kingdom Are They From: Fire

Love/Crush?: Nibori and Kuronue

Name: Nibori

Age: 18

Race: Dragon Demon

Hair: Black

Eyes: Red with blue specks

Gender: Male

Are They A Prince/Princess?: Yes

What Element Kingdom Are They From: Fire

Love/Crush?: Mitzu

Name: Ieih

Age: 16

Race: Lighting Kitsune

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Blue

Gender: Male

Are They A Prince/Princess?: No

What Element Kingdom Are They From: None

Love/Crush?: Yukiko


	2. Chapter 1

****

The Deadly Elements

Chapter 1

The Arranged Marriage, Ice & Fire

By: Snow Kitsune

September 2, 2003

The sun rose up over a vast frozen forest as a young man with brown fox ears and three foxtails stretched his muscles. His name is Ieih, he is known by all the demons as Youko Kurama's son but he isn't. He is like Youko's son but he isn't really. 

"Father, wake up." Ieih said and pushed Youko some trying to wake him up. 

Youko mumbled something and turned over and went back into a deep sleep and Ieih just looked at him and shook his head. 

Ieih is sixteen years old and he is very handsome, he has messy looking brown hair with tints of crystal blue in it and his eyes are a bright blue. He also has a pair of dark brown fox ears on top of his head and three very lively brown foxtails behind him. He wears a headband that use to be part of his real father's clothes.

"Fine I'll go look around before they wake up." Ieih said to himself as he looked from Youko to Kuronue to make sure that they were asleep still and then he quietly got up and started at a dead run toward the Ice Kingdom.

He always had a bad habit of watching the Princess' of the kingdoms sleep and Yukiko and Mitzu were his favorite because they always got so flustered when they caught him.

He jumped from tree to tree and then he saw a palace of ice appear on the horizon and he smirked. "I hope she's still asleep because it's too early to be froze by her." Ieih said to himself as he ran and then he jumped the palace gates of the Ice Kingdom and smirked at the sleeping guards and then he jumped up on a balcony that he knew was Yukiko's room. "Yukiko?" Ieih asked in a whisper as he pushed the curtains back and walked into the room and looked over at the bed and didn't see anyone. "I wonder where she is?" He asked himself as he looked through the other rooms and then he heard the door slam and some walk in the room.

"I hate my life!" A woman's voice yelled in frustration as she laid back on her bed. She has long snow-white hair and shining moon silver eyes, her name is Princess Yukiko of the Ice Kingdom. She is a snow kitsune but she doesn't have the ears or the tail like other kitsunes.

"Yukiko what's wrong?" Ieih asked as he walked out of a room near the door. 

"Oh hey Ieih...what are you doing in my bedroom?" Yukiko asked and looked at Ieih a little confused.

"Oh sorry my father wouldn't wake up so I thought I would come and see if you were up." Ieih said and laughed a little as he scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Yea right you were hoping I would be asleep weren't you Ieih? I know you to well, after all your father is Youko Kurama." Yukiko said as she got up and walked over to the balcony and leaned on the rail.

"Why are you so upset Yukiko?" Ieih asked as he walked next to her and looked down at her worried.

"My father has arranged for me to be Prince Nibori's mate so the Ice Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom can unite." Yukiko said and looked out at the vast ice covered forest that surrounded the Ice Palace.

"Why Nibori though I thought he wasn't agreeing to mate with any of the princess' unless he was truly in love with them." Ieih said confused and then he heard Yukiko's bedroom door open and he looked around in a panic trying to find somewhere to hide. 

"Get behind here!" Yukiko said and pulled one of the curtains back and Ieih got behind it. 

"Sweetheart!" A man's voice asked as he walked through the room and looked around.

"Coming father!" Yukiko yelled and ran back into her room and slide in front of her father. "Yes?" Yukiko asked as she stopped in front of her father.

"What were you doing dear?" He asked and looked behind her trying to see what was there.

"Oh nothing, did you need something?" Yukiko asked and moved in her father's line of view. 

"Yes I came to tell you to keep your eyes open because the son of Youko Kurama was seen around the palace walls not long ago and he's nothing but a pest and a thief so make sure you watch your back alright dear." He said and smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead and left the room.

Yukiko sighed and turned around to looked at Ieih standing in the room looking at her with a hurt look on his face. "What's wrong Ieih? Was it what my father said?" Yukiko asked as she looked at Ieih a little worried because he was never sad but he was mostly always happy and hyper.

"I'm a pest?" Ieih asked in a sad tone and looked at the floor and then up at Yukiko.

"No your not don't listen to my father, he thinks anyone who is stronger than he is are pests." Yukiko said and ran over to Ieih and looked up at him trying to make him understand that he was any thing but a pest.

"I have to go Yukiko." Ieih said and in a flash of brown he was gone.

"Ieih..." Yukiko said and looked at the ground. _My father should learn not to judge demons by the way they have to live._ She thought to herself and then she walked back over to her bed and laid down.

Ieih ran through the forest until he came to a flaming fortress. "Hey Mitzu!'' Ieih yelled and looked at the huge wooden doors that were in the flaming wall. "I know your up!" He yelled again.

"What do you want Ieih?" A young woman with fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes asked as she walked out of the doors and stood and looked at Ieih. She has a pair of black dragon wings and a dragon tail. Her name is Mitzu, she is the Princess of the Fire Kingdom and half sister to Nibori.

"Mitzu where is Nibori?" Ieih asked and looked behind her trying to see if he could find Nibori.

"Nibori!" Mitzu turned and yelled and a young man with long black hair that was put in a high ponytail and blue eyes with red specks in them walked out of the doors and looked at Ieih. His name is Nibori, he also has a pair of black dragon wings with red stripes in them and a red dragon tail behind him.

"What is it Mitzu?" Nibori asked and then he saw Ieih standing in front of Mitzu. "Oh hello Ieih what can I do for you?" He asked and walked over to Ieih.

"You can't mate with Yukiko!" Ieih said and glared at Nibori.

"Ok well it's not my choice it's my father's, he's sick of the war between fire and ice so he thinks if Yukiko and I mate then the wars will stop." Nibori said and looked at Ieih waiting to see what his smart remark would be to what he had just said.

"But I just came from the Ice Palace and Yukiko is really upset because she doesn't want you as her mate, doesn't that make you feel bad or something?" Ieih asked and looked at Nibori with a confused look on his face. "We have been friends forever Nibori why would you want to hurt Yukiko's feelings this way, we both know you don't love her so why would you agree to mate with her?" Ieih said and looked at Nibori.

"I've already told you Ieih I don't have anything to do with this arrangement so there is nothing I can do." Nibori said and turned and started to walk back into the doors. "I'm sorry, and good bye." Nibori said and disappeared into the flaming wall.

Mitzu looked at her half brother and then back at Ieih. "Why do you care so much for Yukiko, you two never got along?" She asked a little confused as to why he was to worried about her. 

"I'm not worried about her I'm just mad because of the stupid arrangement your dumb ass parents are making her go through with!" Ieih yelled and then in a flash of brown he disappeared into the forest.

"Well...he really gets flustered over nothing." Mitzu said as she turned and walked back inside the wooden doors.

Ieih ran through the forest and he finally made it back to his campsite and found that Youko and Kuronue were up and had started a fire.

"Well look he's back." Youko said and smirked at Ieih.

"Where did you go this morning? Your never up early, your just like Youko." Kuronue said and pointed over at Youko with a stick.

Youko just glared at Kuronue and then he turned his attention back to Ieih when he noticed that he was mopping. "What's wrong Ieih?" Youko asked and got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Ieih was. 

"Nothing..." Ieih said and turned his gaze away from Youko and then he sniffed the air and smiled. "Wildfire," He said and smirked when a young girl jumped out of the bushes and came to a sliding stop.

"How's it going Ieih?" She asked and smiled at him. She has coal black hair and bright lime green eyes. She is a wolf demon, her name is Wildfire, and she got it mainly because of her temper when she gets into fights. She has been Ieih's friend for a long time.

"Hello Wildfire," Kuronue said and smiled at her as he fixed their breakfast. "Do you want to join us for breakfast?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Hey Kuronue and sure breakfast sounds great," She said and sat down in Youko's spot around the fire.

"Hey I was sitting there!" Youko protested as he looked at Wildfire with a frown on his face.

"Keyword is was." She said and smirked at Youko when he turned away from her with his arms crossed and mumbled something under his breath.

"What have you been doing lately Wildfire?" Ieih asked as he sat down next to her by the fire and looked over at her and smiled.

"Uh...nothing really." Wildfire said and smiled back at him with a slight blush on her face. _I don't like him...I don't like him....oh he's so cute._ Wildfire thought to herself as she looked at Ieih out of the corner of her eye. 

"Here you go Wildfire," Kuronue said and handed her some of the food he was cooking a few minutes ago now that is was done.

"Thanks," She said and took it and smiled at Kuronue.

"Here," Ieih said and handed a piece of cloth and laughed at her because she had some food on the side of her mouth.

"Uh...thanks," She said and smiled and laughed dumbly.

Youko looked at Wildfire and then at Ieih and then he looked over at Kuronue and smirked and he just smiled back and watched the two teens eat.

Ieih and Wildfire both looked up from their food and looked from Youko to Kuronue. "What?" They both asked at the same time with their mouths full.

"Nothing.." Kuronue said and smirked and then he started to laugh when Ieih burnt himself by sticking his figure in the food. "It's hot Ieih." He said and started to crack up laughing.

"I found that out uncle Kuronue." Ieih said and glared at Kuronue and then he looked over at Youko and Wildfire who were laughing just as much as Kuronue was.

"I'm sorry Ieih but it was funny." Wildfire said and kept laughing.

"Stupid demons..." Ieih said and lowered down to where he was sitting with his back against the stone he was sitting on.

****

Author's Note: Well here you go the first chapter...I hope you like it and please keep sending me characters, but please try and send them by email instead of review. The only reason I ask that is because I've had so many of my stories deleted and I don't want this one deleted. Well anyway here is what I will need if you want to put a character in this story.....

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Gender:

Are They A Prince/Princess?:

What Element Kingdom Are They From?:

Love/Crush?:

Here are the characters in the story so far....

Yukiko - Ice Princess

Mitzu - Fire Princess

Nibori - Fire Prince

Ieih - Thief

Wildfire - Thief

Arashi - Lighting Princess

Zelda - Shadow Princess


End file.
